


Nothing like the protective nature of a mama bear.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: R2 the time traveler. [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Padme Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: “Felt the birth of your children we all did. Came as soon as we could we did. Your children strong in the force.  To be trained in ways of the force they need.” Yoda told her and Pad-No.Or as her husband would crassly put it. No kriffing way.She would not give her children over to the Jedi not even a few hours after their birth. They were her children. Her and Anakin’s. She would not hand her own blood to the Jedi (Even if they were the peacekeepers of the Republic. Even if Anakin was a Jedi.) when they not long ago were willing to hand over Ahsoka, a child, an innocent, to the Senate so that she could be ‘tried’ and be killed for something she was framed for.





	

The moment Leia and Luke coming into this world (Leia screaming like a warrior princess and Luke was silent angel who blinked at the world sleepy blue eyes that he had gotten from Ani) every force user is alerted. 

It’s no surprise that Padme’s children are strong in the force considering their father (and Padme’s husband) was the Chosen One of the Jedi and had more midichlorians than Yoda who was the Grand Master of the Jedi. 

(Padme is so relieved, so thankful that R2 had managed to kill the Sith Lord; that R2 had killed Chancellor Palpatine who had been the puppet master of the Clone Wars. It made her shudder at the thought of giving birth to the twins with him still being alive, still being trusted - wholly by Anakin and willingly by Padme.) 

It’s not even after an hour after the twin's birth the Jedi Council barges into the her apartment despite Dormé's protests. Anakin stares in shock (like a child caught in cookie jar) as all the members- even Obi-Wan, who doesn’t look shocked at Anakin being here- of the Jedi Council. 

“Of course Skywalker would be here,” Master Windu mutters not under his breath. Leia, ever like her father, glares daggers at the Jedi Master along with Anakin who gave a smirk at his daughter’s actions that only lasted a few seconds. 

As a Senator in the Republican Senate that was more corrupt than she liked, Padme had to have a great amount patience but even her famous patience has it’s limits. Like after having to give birth to twins (How had they not notice the second child?) who both had the force just like their father. 

“Master Jedi why are intruding in my home?” Padme asks. Her exhaustion easily heard yet only Obi-Wan looks abashed at trespassing. Padme knew there was a reason why she held Anakin’s mentor in such high esteem. 

“Felt the birth of your children we all did. Came as soon as we could we did. Your children strong in the force. To be trained in ways of the force they need.” Yoda told her and Pad- 

No. 

Or as her husband would crassly put it: no kriffing way. 

She would not give her children over to the Jedi not even a few hours after their birth. They were her children. Her and Anakin’s. She would not hand her own blood to the Jedi (Even if they were the peacekeepers of the Republic. Even if Anakin was a Jedi.) when they not long ago were willing to hand over Ahsoka, a child, an innocent, to the Senate so that she could be ‘tried’ and be killed for something she was framed for. 

“No you will not. They may be strong in the force but they are my,” and Anakin’s, “children. If you like once the children are old enough to start training you can send two Jedi to start training them at my home. I would suggest Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker since I trust and know them personally from all those years ago when they protected me from Jango Fett. I will trust only those two around my children.” Padme raised an eyebrow as if to say 'try to challenge me and see who wins.' 

Padme did not need the force to tell her husband was happy at Padme for telling the Council off. 

“Tell me Skywalker how come you are here?” Mace Windu asked obviously ready to take his frustration on Padme’s husband since he couldn’t take it on Padme since she was an esteemed Senator and a valued ally of the Jedi. 

Anakin shrugged nonchalantly as he rocked Leia. “It’s not my fault you all are slow at driving.” 

Padme bit back a smile. She should not encourage her husband to be snarky with a Jedi Master. Even if the Jedi Master was out to get him. 

“I commend him to come over along with Obi-Wan but I didn’t get you Master Obi-Wan.” 

“I lost my comm unit,” Obi-Wan smoothly lied for them. 

Anakin looked up from Leia’s brown eyes, Padme’s eyes, with a look of mock sternness. “Obi-Wan losing a comm unit is almost as bad as losing ones lightsaber!” 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at Anakin's antics. “Not it is not. Losing ones lightsaber- a weapon that is your life- is not as bad as losing one’s comm Anakin. Did I teach you nothing when you were my padawan?” 

Padme drifted off to sleep with Luke in her arms while Anakin and Obi-Wan’s teased one another paying no mind to the other Jedi in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 'Nobody does it like R2.' but before 'Of time travel and relationship blocking.' If Padme was able to raise Luke and Leia I couldn't see her giving her childern up easily. Even to the Jedi.


End file.
